Feuersterns Mission/Kapitel 25
|Jahreszeit=Ende der Blattgrüne |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 24 |Nachfolger=Kapitel 26}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 25. Kapitel aus dem Buch Feuersterns Mission. Verweise Sicht *Feuerstern Charaktere *Flicken / Flickenfuß *Blatt / Blattsprenkel *Sandsturm *Klee / Kleeschweif *Biene (nicht namentlich) / Bienenjunges *Minka / Springpfote *Boris / Spatzenpfote *Linus / Kleinbart *Kratzer / Scharfkralle *Wolke / Wolkenjäger *Hoppel / Hoppeljunges *Kiesel / Kieseljunges Erwähnte Charaktere *Wolkenschweif *Blaustern *Tüpfelblatt *Gelbzahn Ereignisse Prophezeiungen und Zeichen *"Es wird drei geben, Blut von deinem Blut, welche die Macht der Sterne in ihren Pfoten halten." Zeremonien *Kratzer wird zum Krieger Scharfkralle ernannt *Klee wird zur Kriegerin Kleeschweif ernannt *Flicken wird zum Krieger Flickenfuß ernannt *Linus wird zum Krieger Kleinbart ernannt *Blatt wird zur Kriegerin Blattsprenkel ernannt *Minka wird zur Schülerin Springpfote mit Scharfkralle als Mentor ernannt *Boris wird zum Schüler Spatzenpfote mit Blattsprenkel als Mentorin ernannt *Biene erhält den Clannamen Bienenjunges *Kiesel erhält den Clannamen Kieseljunges *Hoppel erhält den Clannamen Hoppeljunges *Wolke wird zum Krieger Wolkenjäger ernannt Sonstige Orte *Schlucht **WolkenClan-Lager ***Kriegerbau ***Kinderstube ***Großer Felshaufen ***Kriegerbau **Fluss **Wolkes Bau *Zweibeinerort **Zweibeinerschuppen *Wald-Territorium Tiere *Ratte *Maus *Eichhörnchen *Sperling *Amsel Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: DonnerClan, SternenClan, WolkenClan, Krähenfraß, Frischbeute, Gesetz der Krieger, SchattenClan, Silbervlies *Entfernungen: Mäuselänge, Schwanzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Einzelläufer (im Original eigentlich Streuner), Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Krieger, Junges, Schüler, Ältester, Anführer, Heiler, Königin, Mentor *Zeit: Herzschlag, Sonnenhoch, Mond, Blattgrüne, Blattwechsel (nur im Original) *Redewendung: "Mäusedreck!", "mäusehirnig sein", "Dem SternenClan sei Dank", "dumme Fellkugel" Wissenswertes *Seite 356: "(...) die Höhlen in der Schlucht einzuteilen, damit (...)" - Statt einzuteilen müsste es "in Ordnung zu bringen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von sort out the dens ist (vgl. Seite 323 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 356: Der Satzrest "(...) the medicine cat ..." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 323 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 356: Das Wort DonnerClan vom Satz "(...) des DonnerClans." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 323 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 357: Der Satzteil "(...) to tackle that problem." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "(...), dieses Problem zu lösen/bewältigen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), sich um diese Dinge zu kümmern." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 324 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 357: "Er versuchte, seine Sorgen für den Augenblick wegzuschieben, denn (...)" - Statt (...) versuchte (...) für den Augenblick wegzuschieben müsste es "musste (...) verdrängen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von had to push (...) to the back of his mind ist (vgl. Seite 324 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 357: Der Ausruf Bitte! ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 324 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 358: Der Satzrest "(...) and go somewhere else, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 325 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 358: Der Begriff Streuner wird fälschlicherweise mit Einzelläufer übersetzt (vgl. Seite 325 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 359: "(...) Minkas geschmeidiges Anpirschen." - Vor dem Wort Anpirschen müsste "kontrolliertes" oder "gelenkes" stehen, da im Original die Rede von graceful, controlled prowl ist (vgl. Seite 326 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 359: Das Wort "fast" vom Satz "(...) Bauchfell fast auf der Erde (...)" wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 326 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 359: Der Satz "First catch to you." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 326 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 360: Der Satzrest "(...) scraps of (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 327 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 360: Das Wort müssen vom Satz "(...) erwischen müssen!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 327 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 361: Das Wort wirst vom Satz "(...) bald wirst du (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 328 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 361: "(...) und wir anderen ebenfalls." - Statt wir anderen müsste es "für den Rest von uns" heißen, da im Original die Rede von and the rest of us ist (vgl. Seite 328 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 361: "(...) sie zum Fluss hinab." - Statt zum Fluss müsste es "in die Schlucht" heißen, da im Original die Rede von down into the gorge ist (vgl. Seite 238 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 362: Das Wort immer vom Satz "(...) Clan essen immer die Ältesten (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 329 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 362: Der Rang Königin wird fälschlicherweise mit Mutter übersetzt (vgl. Seite 329 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 363: Das Wort (hören) zu vom Satz "Einige Katzen hören einfach nicht zu." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 329 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 363: Kratzers Beschreibung (ginger) wurde fälschlicherweise mit "goldbraun" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 330 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 363: Die Wörter hat nicht vom Satz "Der WolkenClan hat nicht überlebt." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 330 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 363: Der Satzrest "(...) what had happened to SkyClan, but there was no time to think of that now - (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 330 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 363: Das Wort "ängstlich" vom Satz "(...), die ängstlich am Flussufer kauerten." wurde im Deutschen hinzu geschrieben und ist eigentlich nicht in der Originalausgabe vorhanden (vgl. Seite 330 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 364: Sandsturms Beschreibung (ginger) wurde fälschlicherweise mit "gelbbraun" übersetzt (vgl. Seite 330 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 365: "(...) und streckte sich mit (...)" - Vor dem Wort sich müsste "lange" stehen, da im Original die Rede von long stretch ist (vgl. Seite 331 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 365: "(...) wechselten erstaunte Blicke, (...)" - Statt erstaunte müsste es "verwirrte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von bewildered ist (vgl. Seite 332 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 365: Der Satzrest "(...) to the bottom of the rocks." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 332 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 365: "(...) hielt sie mit einer Schwanzbewegung zurück." - Vor dem Wort mit müsste "sanft" stehen, da im Original die Rede von Sandstorm gently halted them ist (vgl. Seite 332 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 368: "(...) mit dem Schwanz zu sich." - Statt mit dem müsste es "mit erhobenem" heißen, da im Original die Rede von raised his tail to beckon ist (vgl. Seite 334 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 368: Das Wort nicht vom Satz "(...), wenn sie nicht tut, (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 334 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 369: Boris' Beschreibung (tabby) wurde nicht mit übersetzt (vgl. Seite 335 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 369: Der Satz "'We want proper Clan names, too,' added his sister Tiny." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 335 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 369: Das Wort Ewigkeit vom Satz "(...) noch eine Ewigkeit!" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 336 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 370: Das Wort SternenClan vom Satz "Der SternenClan wird (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 336 von Firestar’s Quest, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 371: Der Satzrest "'When Sky stood in front of him, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 337 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 372: "Die Frage verwirrte Feuerstern, (...)" - Statt verwirrte müsste es "ließ (...) stutzen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von startled ist (vgl. Seite 338 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 373: "Bestürzt schwieg Feuerstern." - Statt bestürzt müsste es "verwirrt" heißen, da im Original die Rede von puzzled ist (vgl. Seite 338 von Firestar’s Quest) *Seite 374: "Denk an mich in zukünftigen Zeiten." - Statt zukünftigen Zeiten müsste es "den kommenden Blattwechseln" heißen, da im Original die Rede von in seasons to come ist (vgl. Seite 339 von Firestar’s Quest) Quellen Kategorie:Verweise